coolchicmusicislifeswrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsea Benoit
'Early Life' Chelesa grew up traveling to Wrestling shows with her dad mostly. While on the road he along with Eddie Guerrero trained her a bit. She is the youngest gradulate out of the Hart Family Dungeon. 'Wrestling Career' Chelsea first appeared on WWE TV in 2006 in a segment with her Dad, Carrie Wilson, Vickie and Chavo Guerrero when Vickie and Chavo approached her backstage while her dad and Carrie faced off in a tag match. Darning the match Vickie and Chavo approached her in order to distract Chris and Carrie which it worked. While being surrounded by Vickie and Chavo Chelsea tackled them both down somehow and put Chavo in the Crippler Crossface. When Vickie tried getting her off Chelsea put her in the Crippler Crossface until Chris and Carrie chased Vickie and Chavo away. The Next Time Chelsea appeared on WWE TV on the season premere of NXT Season 5 as one of the 8 Rookie Divas on the second all Diva season. Her Pro was Carrie Wilson She won the season and went back to FCW For a While. Chelsea made her Smackdown Debut on September 30, 2011 teaming up with Ally Copeland to take on Arianna Irvine and Riley Stephens. The two won the match after Chelsea put Riley in the Crippler Crossface. Chelesa first entered the Laura Levesque /Stacy Laurinaitis Storyline when she appeared as Laura's assistant on Raw on October 3rd. On the October 7th Episode of Smackdown Chelsea faced off in her first singles match against Arianna and successfully defeated her before being attacked by Riley and soon Arianna joined in on the beat down until Ally ran down with a chair and saved Chelsea. Later that night Chelsea returned the favor by saving Ally from a beat down from Arianna and Riley. On the October 10th episode of Raw Chelsea defeated Stacy's assistant Alex Jones in an singles match. On that same night Chelsea along with Laura, Ally and Carrie became known as Redemption. They also became the owners of the WWE and their first order of busness was that her and Ally become the Co GM's of Raw with John Laurinaitis. On The October 21st Smackdown Chelsea tried to talk some sense into Joslin Neidhart about her association with the Sisters Of Salvation (Formally the Divas Of Doom) but didn't work and ended in a Brawl. There it was announced that Chelsea and Joslin would face off at Vengeance with the Sisters Of Salvation and Redemption banned at Ringside. At Vengeance Chelsea defeated Joslin when she somehow revirsed the Pinup Strong submission into the Crippler Crossface making her tap out. On October 31st it was announce that Chelsea along with Cora Jacobs would become one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions while Brandon Hall was out with a Broken Ankle making Triple C defend the belts under the free bird rule. In addition to her Womens Championship match at Survivor Series she is also the team captain of her team with consists of Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Demi Mizanin and Summer Kiley and is taking on Joslin's team which consists of her, Natalya, Lauren Kocianski, Danica Reed and Kiki Killings at Survivor Series as well. At Survivor Series she won the WWE Womens Champion and was also the last Diva standing in the Divas Survivor Series eliminaition match. At The Slammy Awards Chelsea won the Divalicious Award for winning the Womens Championship and later that night she accompained Sheamus to ringside for his match. At TLC Chelsea and Carrie retained the tag team titles against Epico and Primo and later that night she also retained the Womens Championship against Natayla. She also appeared in a backstage segment with Sheamus. On the December 30th Edition of Smackdown Chelsea appeared on there and faced Natalya. After the match she was attacked from behind by Joslin and Lauren but was saved by Ally and Trinity Farrelly. On January 2nd The Miz and Danica went to Chelsea and wanted them to do something about Truth and Kiki. Chelsea said no and told them to get ready for their mixed tag team match which was going to be her and Sheamus vs. Those two. Darning the match Miz and Danica ran out of the ring and into the crowd where Truth and Kiki scared them. When they got out of the crowd both She and Sheamus gave them a Brogue Kick and went to the back. On the January 6th edition of Smackdown Chelsea ran down to the ring to save Sheamus from Wade Barrett and Jinder Mahal from a two on one assult. When Chelsea first hit Jinder with a steel chair he stood up and warned her twice to get out of the ring. She didn't listen so he picked her up and she put him in the Crippler Crossface. Later that night she also competed in a 6 diva tag team match which was her, Ally and Trinity vs. Natalya, Joslin and Lauren which her team won. On the January 9th Edition of Raw Chelsea once again teamed up with Sheamus but only this time they took on Wade Barrett and Jinder Mahal which they won after Sheamus hit Jinder with a Brogue Kick and Chelsea hit him with the Flying Headbutt. On the January 13th Edition of Smackdown Chelsea took on Lauren in a non title match which Chelsea won. On the January 16th Edition of Raw Chelsea along with Ally came out darning the opening segment and announced that Mick Folley will be in the Royal Rumble. Later that night Chelsea let Karla Wilson cash in her rematch claws against new US Champion Jack Swagger. She also made a 4 man battle royal match with Ally. At the end of the night after John Laurinaitis snapped Chelsea went out to the ring and gave him the Crippler Crossface plus the diving headbutt on his injured shoulder. She then announced that Audrey Dunn would be the special guest enforcer for the World Heavyweight Championship match and that Redemption and Starpower would be the Lumberjills. 'Personal Life' Chelsea is the Oldest Daughter of Chris Benoit and his first wife Martina and when she found out about his death she was diagnosed with Depression until she started out in the WWE. She is also best friends with Joslin Neidhart and Bridget Guerrero. Chelsea is also Bilingual speaking both English and French with a little bit of Spanish With Chelsea's Dad Chris being born in LaSalle, Quebec Chelsea is half French Canadian As of December 25th Chelsea is in a relationship with Sheamus Parents: Chris Benoit (Dad- Deceased) Martina Benoit (Mom), Nancy Benoit (Step Mom- Deceased) Siblings: David Benoit (Brother), Megan Benoit (Sister), Daniel Benoit (Half Brother- Deceased) Grandparents: Michael Benoit (Grandpa), Margaret Benoit (Grandma) 'Finishers' *Crippler Crossface *Flying Headbutt *Shooting Star (450 Splash) *Five Star Frog Splash *Sharpshooter *Brogue Kick 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Chelsea and Ally *Redemption *Triple C 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title Reigns *1 Time WWE Tag Team Champion (With Carrie Wilson) *1 Time WWE Womens Champion (Current) Accomplishments *NXT Season 5 Winner 'Entrance Music' *When They Come For Me by Linkin Park (Singles Theme 1) *Trip The Darkness by Lacuna Coil (Singles Theme 2) *Shooter by Jim Johnson (Singles Theme 3 and uses it as a Tribute to her dad) *What You Want (Elder Jepseon Remix) by Evanescence (Redemption Theme 1) *The Takeover by New Medicene (Redemption Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Chelesa's Twitter account is @ChelseaBenoit4Real. She's new at it and got it because she's tired of John Laurinaitis Lying to everyone on there. Category:Coolchic79260 Wrestling OC's